Familiar Eyes
by Dreamsand Caster 2
Summary: A mysterious cub is left behind the adversary in the training hall, and Shifu recognises her from somewhere...This, is the life and lies of Lia. Sorry, really bad at summaries. Rated K because I'm not sure what'll happen... This is meant to be mysterious, but it's kinda obvious. If it's not, I love ya! R&R/F&F please! This is set in the Tv show, but it wasn't listed. I DONT OWN KFP
1. Prologue

Prologue-

The wind nipped my skin through my thick fur as I sprinted through the dark forest. The barely visible grass was slightly tinted with white frost, and the trees were bare and silver. The sky was grey and cloudy, but I could see the golden sun starting to rise in the distance, turning the dull sky a candyfloss pink. Yet I ignored it all. My only thought was my 2-week old daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in my arms, oblivious to all that was happening around her. I had to get her to safety, away from her demon of a mother.

I don't care what she does to me. I'm going to keep my baby girl safe if it's the last thing I do. Which it might be. She was wrapped tightly in a white blanket, keeping her warm in the chilled air. I could hear Cara's light and quick footsteps coming after me. I willed my tired paws to go faster. I had to reach it. I had to reach the Jade Palace. But I _couldn't_ be seen, that was essential. If they saw me...It would all be over.

Reaching the edge of the forest, I glanced uncertainly at the familiar mountain of the palace. It looked so peaceful, a way I had never seen it before. The windows shone, glittering with light-someone must still be up. As I looked up at it, my time at the Jade Palace flashed before my eyes, bringing my spirit both up, and down. Not having any time to lose, I quickly began to make my way up the endless flight up the steps. I arrived at the top in record timing, and looked around anxiously, for some way to get in.

I suddenly remembered the secret passage from when I was here as a cub. I had about a minute or two before Cara reached the top of the steps. I sprinted around the corner, skidding a little, and got to the passage about 30 seconds later. I saw that the tunnel was still there, thankfully. I dived into it, careful not to knock my little cub's head off the low rocky ceiling. Running down the mucky tunnel, I reached the basement, my destination.

There was a flight of stone stairs, leading up to the training hall, if I remembered correctly. They were used incase of an emergency, such as a fire. And _this_ was an emergency. They were old and apparently unused. Shrugging it off, I briskly began to walk up the steps, aiming to get to the top before Cara caught up and discovered the secret entrance. They started crumbling as soon as I stepped on them, so I had to run to avoid falling. I got to the top, and the staircase had almost entirely collapsed. I winced as I heard a yell coming from somewhere near by. The noise must have been loud, it could've woken up the whole valley for all I knew. Which is all the more reason to go faster.

Stealthily, keeping to the walls, willing my _Bao-Yu _to not make a noise, I looked around, making sure there was no-one there, and slipped through an open door to the training hall.

* * *

Yawning, I continued washing the dishes in soapy water. My hands looked more and more like prunes by the second. Why didn't The Panda do it? He was the one that used the dishes to make us his noodle soup afterall...

There was a gentle sound of a creaking door. I jumped, unexpecting a noise in the silence, apart from the distant signs of Po snoring from the dormitories. I tiptoed along the corridor to the training hall, as that's where I heard the noise coming from, cautiously, wondering who had intruded. It could've been Tigress, she used to do that a lot, attempting to train some more instead of sleeping. But no matter how good at stealth she is, I always found out, and sent her firmly back to bed. A perk of having massive ears I suppose. Yet, I, for some reason, could not believe it was Tigress.

When I got to the end of the narrow passage, I took a sharp right, and ended up at the front entrance to the training hall. I slowly took the heavy handle in my small hand, and tugged on the door. It looks as though this intruder might be in for a surprise.

* * *

STUPID DOOR! I quickly made my way over to the Adversary, and stared down at my daughter, who was now wide awake, meaning to set her down behind it. But I couldn't do it. Her beautiful glowing eyes stared right back at me, a mirror image of my own, boring into my soul, making my heart thump quicker and harder against my chest. They sparkled with curiousity and interst, oblivious to all that was going on around her. She looked exactly like me. I fought back the urge to break down in sobs, just letting a few lone tears fall. She nuzzled me affectionately, snuggling further down into the blanket. I held her closely to my chest, trying to get as much of her as possible before I had to leave her.

Hearing another door open, I think it was the front one, I quickly went into panic, furiously searching for somewhere to hide. Seeing the only way to go were I would be able to completely hide myself was up, I took a big leap, landing lightly on a lower beam in the ceiling. Clinging tightly to the wall and other beams with one hand, as I had my daughter in the other, I shuffled along the beam, praying to the great Master Oogway that both of us would make it out of this alive and well. I ended up on the top beam just above the door, so I was literally struggling to balance on the door frame.

Glancing down, I discovered that the person that had entered, was, in fact, Shifu. I cursed under my breath, and his ear twitched. I was completely still, my breath baited. I urged my Bao-Yuto do the same. And she did. I think that Shifu's ears facinated her, and leant forward as though to play with them. I panicked again, and pulled her back, hugging her closer to my chest, so that she was facing the wall. Her tail drooped slightly, but then she perked back up, and started to fiddle with my ears instead, which tickled. I resisted the urge to laugh.

Shifu was very cautious, but seemed to think that his old age was affecting his hearing, for he went out not a moment later. Jumping down from the frame, I landed softly on my paws, shifting my daughter from one arm to the other. I walked silently back over to the Adversary, gently setting Bao-Yu down on the ground beside her, as though she was a priceless treasure, which she is to me.

It broke my heart leaving her there.

I kneeled down beside her, kissing her lovingly on the forehead, whispering into her ear so that it twitched adorably, "Baba loves you."

I nuzzled her, got to my feet, and squeezed her paw for a moment before, very reluctantly, letting go and turning to walk away. I heard a soft, mournful wimper, but I didn't have the heart to turn back, for I knew I would never be able to leave if I did.

I openly started crying, my body racked in silent sobs. I scampered down the mountain, because I knew if I stayed here much longer, I would turn back, and I couldn't turn back for her sake.

When I returned to the outskirts of the forest, I took one last look at the Palace, where, I hoped, Shifu would find her, my daughter, my little Bao-Yu, and care for her. For, even after Tai-Lung, Shifu would never refuse a child in need shelter, even if she did look like me.

I turned, and walked head-on into someone. Cara.

"Where is she?! I know you took her to the Jade Palace" she whisper-yelled.

"I'll never tell you," I growled deeply, setting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I think you will," she smirked. Snarling, I leapt forward at her. Expectantly, she blocked it, twisting my paw behind my back painfully. I flipped her over my shoulder, and side-kicked her into a tree. Everytime I got a hit in, or blocked her attacks, the more and more frustrated and desperate she got.

With a series of punches, kicks, flips, pain, and anger, eventually, there was a bright strip of orange, and it was then that it all went black.

**A/N Hey guys! A new story! Yay?**

**Who do you think the man is? PM me if you think you know please, or what you think will happen next. They 'unknown man' is probably quite easy to guess, because I'm really bad at making things oblivious, but anywho.**

**R&R/F&F please!**

**BTW Bao-Yu isn't the girl's actual name, it's just what her father called her, as she didn't have a name. Bao-Yu means 'Precious Jade' in Chinese.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Shadow x**

**P.S Please check out my other stories too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, so I'm trying to update all of them today. Thank you for your continue support on all of them, it means a lot!**

**It's the eve of Xmas Eve today, and I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy! x:**

Shifu watched, secretly fascinated, as Lia zoomed through the wooden warriors, punching and kicking, breaking them into small pieces. Moving on to the Fiery Field of Death (is that what it's called?) she dodged and flipped around the flames with ease, concentration obvious on her face. She was only 12 and she could master all of the courses.

She was a very spirited child you see, and once she put her mind to something, she was always determined to do or finish it. But if anyone needed help or they wanted her for something, she would gladly put her task on hold, she would do anything for her friends, and family. But you'll learn more about her later. Anyways-

She forced her way through the Swinging Clubs of Obliviation, hitting and dodging the spiked obstacles with speed and skill, and leaped gracefully unto the Jade Turtle and demonstrated some of her talent, flipping and twirling, punching and kicking invisible opponents, in a very elegant way, balancing perfectly. (I'm not really sure of the layout of the training hall, so please just go with it? Thanks!) Finally she jumped and grabbed one of the Seven Talon Rings, swinging like a monkey, somersaulting from ring to ring, until she reached the end. She finished with a flip, and landed in a strong stance, turning around to face Shifu, and bowed to him.

He almost let his mouth drop in awe. _That was amazing! _he said to himself _But I can't let her turn out like Tai-Lung...What to say, what to say...! _Shifu turned to his student, who was standing patiently with her hands behind her back nervously, waiting for a comment from her master._ She needs to have some self-confidence. Hell, the person she reminds me so much of and looks so alike, had a ton of it...but I would only say he was hot-headed, not self-centered, definitely not that..._He sighed, causing Lia to think he was disappointed in her, and slightly bowed her head in shame. Shifu was startled, and realising what she thought, and quickly corrected himself.

"That was excellent, Lia. Your balance has definitely improved." He gave a ghost of a smile. Lia lifted her head and beamed at him disbelievingly.

"Thank you Master," she bowed to him again. Returning the gesture, he nodded, the sign that she was dismissed. She smiled at him again, and walked out of the training hall, assumingly to join the others in the kitchen for lunch.

She loved food too, another thing that confused Shifu. The reason being, because she ate so much, and never got fat, not once. Well, maybe because of all the kung fu training, but still...she never visibly put weight on, not even one pound. Yet another thing that reminded him of her (unknown to Shifu) father.

Shifu remembered that night 12 years ago when he first found Lia behind the adversary in the training hall.

_*Flashback*_

_It was February in the Valley of Peace, the coldest one in it's history. It was also the night a certain Grandmaster's life changed._

_Shifu's ear twitched again. The sound was undeniable; the quick padding of light footsteps. He had only made it through the small passage at the back of the room (the one by which our 'mystery dad' came in) and turned and walked briskly yet silently back to the training hall, curious and suspicious. _

_Entering the room, he noticed a small bundle of cloth behind the adversary out of the corner of his eye. Believing one of his students had left it there, he went to pick it up, but got the surprise of his life, apart from Tai-Lung's appearance, this maybe topped it, of his life. _

_The bundle was moving. _

_Shifu slightly touched it with one paw, finding it soft, and a soft squeak was heard from inside. He nearly jumped. He slowly pulled back a part of the blanket, only to reveal a small fox kit, of only about two weeks old. His old heart melted a bit, then one name popped into his mind. _

_She was the exact replica of him, the golden fiery eyes, the small black nose, the cute yet big ears that twitched like Shifu's...even the fur colour was the same. And the distinctive markings on her forehead, they came into a sort of star shape at the top of her head, but they were still similar to her father's. _

_She was giving him a small smile, yet seemed to be a little uncertain and afraid. Her eyes were curious, and Shifu thought it was adorable. Yet he felt a little apprehensive, there were so many things that could go wrong. He'll definitely let her stay the night, obviously, but what if he decided to keep her? What if she turned out like Tai-Lung? What if he messed up, like he did with Tigress? What...What if she was like her father?_

_Shifu glanced at the pup once more. The look in her eyes was enough to make him pick her up, and hold her tightly in his arms, making up his mind to at least move her to a more comfortable didn't seem hungry, but he heated up some milk for her anyway. He then took her to his room, and placed her in a basket he had kept from which Tai-Lung came from. _

_"Good-night, cub."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

Shifu smiled. He had chosen to call her Lia, because his old friend that she reminded him of said that if he ever had a daughter, that is what he would call her.

What a good decision he had made that next morning.

* * *

"Okay, Po, I'll tell your dad that you'll stop by later!" Lia called back to the Dragon Warrior.

" 'Kay, thanks buddy!"

Lia started to walk down the steps, on her way down to the Valley. She had decided that she would go for a leisurely walk to refresh herself. Humming a little tune she once heard Shifu play on his flute, she reached the bottom of the steps in about ten minutes, she was in no hurry, and began making her way to Mr Ping's.

She passed many people on her way there, waving to and greeting everyone with a smile, which they returned. 'Isn't she just so adorable?' they would say to when she greeted them. (Lia was also very friendly and well liked around the town)

Something caught her eye in a stall, and she turned her head to look at it. And managed to walk head on into someone. That 'someone' make an 'umph' noise, as they hit the stony ground. Lia too had fallen, and she rubbed her head and blinked her eyes repeatedly, confused and dazed, and sat up. Realising she had hit someone, she immediately jumped to her paws, and hurried over to the person, couching down beside him, very concerned and embarrassed.

"I am, SO sorry! I've always been a cluts! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, helping the man to his feet. He was also a fox, and was taller than her by about 4 inches; he reminded her immensely of herself. The eyes; the fur; the tail; the ears-everything.

"That's quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." The man's voice was rather...English. (I'm from NI, and one of my best friends is English, but since they live in China...) She liked it.

"Are you sure you're alright sir?"

"I'm quite certain dear, quite certain...What's your name, if I may ask?"

"My name's Lia, sir."

The man's eyes instantly lifted, and studied her face. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, and were joyous.

"Lia?" he whispered.

"Yes...what's your name, sir?"

"Junjie."

**Cliffy! LOL**

**You've probably established by now that Junjie is in fact Lia's birth father. You don't know who her mother is though...I'm thinking of putting a twist in...**

**Hope you enjoyed! So...yeah...**

**Merry Xmas, have a good one, and thanks for reading! **

**R&R/F&F please!**

**Shadow x**


End file.
